Fallout
by LittleRedhead
Summary: Answer to a challenge from Cheile and myslef. What would happen if Harper found out Beka said "It's Harper. He'll get over it."


**Summary:** This is an answer to a challenge from Cheile and myself. We were havingserious issues with Beka saying "It's Harper. he'll get over it." when Dylan informs her of Hohne's suicide-sacrifice. We both feel that was out of character for Beka to be that harsh

So here is our challenge. Harper finds out what she said. How's Beka gonna explain her spouting off to the guy who considered her a big sister?

**Title:** Fallout

**Author:** LittleRedhead

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor have I ever owned Andromeda or its characters. I am also making didly squat from this story.

Beka Valentine walked into the lab. Seamus Harper was busy working on his latest project they all hoped would power up the Andromeda so they could get off of Seefra.

Beka coughed softly, just enough to get Harper's attention. The engineer turned around looked at the blonde captain without saying a word.

"Harper I need you to check my gauss gun. I cleaned it and it's still not firing properly," Beka announced as she held out the weapon.

"Okay put it there on the table and I'll get to it when I can," Harper instructed as he pointed to a table next to Beka.

Beka put the gun on the table as instructed. She was about to leave the lab but instead turned back to address the engineer. "Harper you've been in a sour mood for the last couple days and you haven't said a word to me. What gives?"

"Beka I really don't want to talk about it, especially with you," Harper responded with barely controlled anger in his voice.

Beka scrunched her face into a frown, confused by the animosity directed towards her. "Harper, if you're going to get testy with me I'd like to know why."

Harper involuntarily snorted as he turned to face the blonde pilot. "Don't tell me you don't know why I am not speaking to you Beka. You should know why and if you don't I'm not going to tell you. You can just figure it out for yourself."

"Well I don't know why. I just thought it would help for you to talk about whatever is bothering you but I'm not gonna force you to. I'll give you some space and you can sulk around in here to your heart's content," Beka replied sternly before turning around and walking out of the lab.

As soon as Beka left Harper weighed the piece of metal pipe in his right hand and threw the pipe across the lab. The pipe bounced off the far wall and hit the floor with a clang. "I figure I got a right to sulk. My friend just died for the second time." Harper returned to his latest project.

The next morning Beka was in the bar, having had a light breakfast with Dylan before the bar opened. Beka left the table and stepped outside the bar, hoping to enjoy the cool morning air as she watched the sun rise on Seefra. Beka quickly turned around when she saw Harper approaching up the front steps. When Beka turned around she found Dylan standing in front of her.

"Excuse me Dylan, I need to go inside," Beka mumbled as she tried to side step around the High Guard captain.

Dylan sidestepped so that he was in front of the blonde again. "Beka you and Harper need to talk and now is as good a time as any."

Beka rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I've already tried talking to Harper but he's not talking to me, Dylan."

"I would talk to her if I had anything to say to her; which I don't," Harper grumbled from the steps.

"Then you had better find something to say Mr. Harper because I am not going to put up with you two not getting along," Dylan spoke up in his most authoritative tone. "I can't stand to see you and Beka not talking to each other. You friendship with her is too valuable and I won't let you two throw it away."

Harper sighed and stood up on the top step. "So you think I'm being childish eh? How is it childish of me to resent it when somebody who's supposed to be my friend acts like my feelings don't matter?"

Beka and Dylan exchanged confused looks before Beka approached Harper. "Look Shorty I know you think I should know what you're talking about but I don't so would you wanna explain?" Beka asked her frustration quietly, trying to get through to the engineer.

"Okay, I'll explain. I heard what you said to Dylan the other day. When Dylan said I was upset over Hohne's death you said it was just Harper and I'd get over it," Harper said, the passion rising in his voice. "What makes you think you know me so well Beka? What makes you think I just get over people I care about dying because of me? You think that just because I saw all my family and friends die on Earth that I'm used to it? Well I never got used to it and I hope I never do!"

The force of the words nearly made Beka step back. Beka reached to Harper and put a hand on his left shoulder. "Harper, I didn't mean it like that. You misunderstood. Dylan was telling me how you blamed him for Hohne's death. That's when you heard me say you'd get over it. I didn't mean you'd get over Hohne's death, just that you'd get over being angry with Dylan."

Dylan saw the engineer look to him for confirmation. "Beka's telling the truth Harper. I was concerned that I had lost your trust when you blamed me for Hohne's death. I needed somebody to talk to and Beka, being your best friend here, seemed like the logical person to talk to about it."

Harper's gaze drifted down to his dust covered boots. "I thought I was making a logical assumption. I mean it's not like we've got along too good since we've been here on Seefra. I just figured this was one more example of us not caring about anybody but number one."

"I know we've bet at each other's throats a lot since we found ourselves here but don't for one minute think you're not still my friend Seamus Harper. You're still one of my crew and Beka Valentine never turns her back on her crew."

Harper looked up at the blonde and smiled. "I'm sorry Beka. I should learn to get my facts before I fly off the handle."

"Hey don't worry about it Shorty,"

"How 'bout I start tending bar and get us all a drink?" Harper offered as he headed for the door to the bar.

Dylan shook his head and sighed. "Isn't it a little early for a drink?"

"On Seefra it's never too early for a drink," Harper replied as he and Beka rushed past the High Guard captain.


End file.
